A Simple Dance
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: EX: "Everyone knows who I am, Nik," Rebekah replies proudly, "I am a Mikaelson," She says moving with him across the floor, self-pride growing in her chest as she continues to hear women of all ages talking about her with envy. "That's right Rebekah," he says sharply almost like it was the conclusion he had been waiting for her to come to this whole dance.


Yet another lavish party thrown by the governor of Louisiana for Klaus to keep his temper and appetite at bay. Filled with almost as much booze as there was women. All of them gambling about attempting to entertain both her brothers as well as any other man of wealth in the room. Rebekah was only mildly annoyed by them all. She was not one to grovel for attention, it was willingly given to her after all. She glides around the room with ease and smiles politely to those of importance and ignores those below her just as she always had throughout time. She had always been an aristocrat, some would argue she was born to be one.

That was when she saw _him _across the room.

Marcel was speaking to two women who were infatuated with whatever great tail he was telling them. One with brown curls seemed particularly interested in him as she had her hand on his bicep as he spoke and she giggled. Rebekah wished she could rip her arm off with her teeth. How dare that trollop touch what was hers? Rebekah had to stop her own train of thought because Marcel was _not_ hers. In fact, they never _were_ anything. They had shared one kiss -one hot and intense kiss- before Klaus stuck a dagger in her chest for 'taking what was his'. It had only been a week since she had been awoken from her 50 some odd year slumber and she was still adjusting to living in this new time. When Marcel looked up and caught her sight, a long moment was had between them where Rebekah tried to hide her emotions, only to see him tell her just how much he did love her. The look of pure adoration he gave her filled her with pride that even after 52 years, he still wanted her just as she wanted him.

Rebekah's joy was short lived as she felt a different pair of eyes on her from her left side. She broke contact with Marcel to see it was her brother staring her down now. His gaze like fire on her body. He had caught her and Marcel having that moment and just knowing that made Rebekah fear for his reaction. Though he had a young blonde on both of his arms for his pleasure, he no longer seemed entertained by either of them. Rebekah turned from the main area of the ballroom, hoping to duck out of the room before her brother reached her to give her any type of reminder of what she _could_ and _could_ _not_ take from him. Just as she was nearing the exit, Klaus appeared before her with both his arms behind his back.

She expected him to chastise her or ask her to step out with him as to not make a scene, but he did no such thing. Instead, he matched her gaze and moved towards her slowly and extended his hand to her. She looked at it questioningly before taking it and walking with him threw the room hand and hand to the center of the dance floor. She heard whispers as they walked, whispers of how he would not accept others to dance and how she much have been special. They would say she was beautiful and that they looked lovely together. It was moments like these that she realized just the amount of time that had gone by since they were human. After all, these type of acts that made people of society question if they were together or not. It was moments like this that she could not help but realize was were once a societal norms are now seen as strange. When they were human, brothers and sisters were expected to dance together out of respect for one another. Now, people saw it as something only a couple did.

Rebekah keeps her calm and moves to face him on the floor. Klaus moved his hand to her back and his other holds her hand in his. With her free hand now on his shoulder, they began to glide across the floor. She can't bring herself to look at him until he tells her flatly with a low voice, "They are right about two things, you know," She glances up to him and is caught in his blue eyes as he continues, "You look lovely, and you are very special to me," Rebekah smirks and looks away from him as they move with a practices ease.

As his hand moved to her lower back, she smirks as she hears many of the women in the room speak of her with envy and bitter jealousy because of their dance. "You are creating quite a chatter, Nik," She remarks looking back up to him, only to see his trademark smirk.

"On the contrary, sister," he says leaning down to whisper to her ear closely, "It is you they all seem to be talking about," he says and she smiles, only creating more of a buzz in the room among the women. Rebekah smirks darkly and holds herself straight as he moves her along the floor.

He had not moved his head from the close contact of her ear as she turns her head slightly and whispered back to him, "Why do you insist on making us out to seem like a couple at every public occasion, _brother_?" she says using the familiar term almost bitterly.

Klaus chuckles lightly in her ear and straightens his body then lightly pulls her to press her torso against his with his hand on her lower back, "I simply like to make sure everyone knows who you are, _sister_," he replies smugly.

"Everyone knows who I am, Nik," Rebekah replies boldly, "I am a Mikaelson," She says in an obvious tone moving with him across the floor, self-pride growing in her chest as she continues to hear women of all ages talking about her with envy.

"That's right Rebekah," he says sharply almost like it was the conclusion he had been waiting for her to come to this whole dance. Rebekah looks up to him as the song slows and he moves his hand from her lower back to her hip, "Remember that," He says using the hand on her hip to keep her close. As the dance ends, everyone around them claps and Klaus leans in and kisses her cheek sweetly, "You are a Mikaelson, and no one _but_ a Mikaelson is strong enough _or_ good enough to be at your side," he whispers to her, kissing her cheek again before stepping back and properly kissing her hand.

She curtsies because she knows is what is proper to do before they part from the dance floor. As Klaus moves from in front of her, Marcel stands behind him in the crowd looking down in disappointment. She looks away from him as well, knowing that Klaus had made his point clear to Marcel as well as her with just a simple dance. She was Klaus', Always and Forever.


End file.
